


Lights, Camera and Action

by errizabesu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, Happenstance, M/M, Pre-Relationship, daichi has bad icebreakers, pretty suga is pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errizabesu/pseuds/errizabesu
Summary: “If you were an ice cream flavor, which one would you be and why?”“Is that how you start conversations? Good lord Daichi-san, no wonder you're single like those individually wrapped cheese slices.”Or, the one where Daichi and Sugawara have to sit across each other and pretend to converse on the set of a movie





	Lights, Camera and Action

A cameraman configures the setting of his equipment while giving directions to the light assistant to adjust his position. The main leads are paying attention to the director’s instruction and all extras are ready–well, almost all. Daichi had just arrived on set. His hands are still cold as he wipes his runny nose with a tissue he stole from the make-up artists’ station. A costume coordi basically threw Daichi a set of formal suit and tie, the ones upper class men would wear to work, and urged him to get changed as fast as possible.

“It’s your fault for being late!” she yelled just before exiting the changing room.

“I’m not late, you guys are just insanely early!” Daichi responded equally annoyed as he peels his shirt off and change.

Daichi is used to wearing suits and ties, thankfully–it reduced the amount of time he needs to change into his assigned costume. Even though he’s still in university, he tried to attend as many networking events as possible. Of course, such events require pricey formal attire but Daichi thinks of it as an investment for his future career. Daichi rushed to get his hair and make-up done after an impressively fast change. Daichi quick scans the piece of paper containing a complete rundown of their shoot a crew handed him earlier as the coordi staff works her magic to hide the dark circles under Daichi’s eyes and tame his bed hair.

It only took Daichi a total of 15 minutes from arriving to get ready. That must have set some kind of record–but it didn’t save him from being late. As he reached the main studio the crew is already minutes away from beginning their first shoot. The studio is staged to resemble an upscale bar. Kudos to whoever is responsible of handling the details because they did a splendid job. Even though it is only 7 AM in the morning, the dim-lighted movie set gave an impression as if the night has just begun.

“Oh good, you’re here,” the director’s assistant noticed Daichi’s arrival, “Just walk in the set and make it look lively. You know, the usual.”

Daichi didn’t even have the chance to respond as the director’s assistant made her way to do whatever it is she needs to do before beginning their take.

“Emphasize on body language. You two are strangers but have chemistry to begin with. Show a bit of challenge and spice it up with ad-libs if needed.” Daichi heard the director’s voice giving the main leads one last instruction before he walks back to his station to grab a megaphone.

“Alright people, take positions. This is our first shoot of the day. You all know what to do,” the director’s voice is heard through the megaphone in his hand, which wasn’t really necessary since they are shooting indoors and his own voice is loud enough for people to hear even at the far end of the studio.

“Scene number 28, take one. Mark–action!”

The studio radiates a different atmosphere within a blink of an eye. Daichi, who was originally standing at a random corner of the studio, snapped into action. _Engage conversation with another extra to give the set a lively vibe_ , Daichi remembered his task of the day. Daichi glance around as if he really did just enter the bar and have a look at his surroundings. Most of the tables are occupied by other extras attempting to make the movie set alive. His eyes then caught a silver haired figure—or ash blond, Daichi can’t decide—he isn’t familiar with. Well, of course he’s not _that_ familiar with the other extras but at least he has seen them once before. Noticing that he has been standing motionless for too long, Daichi gave it a go and made his way to the empty bar stool beside him.

“If you were an ice cream flavour, which one would you be and why?” Daichi asked not caring how silly it sounds as he reaches his side of the set. While Daichi had a formal suit and tie attire, the light-hair had something less formal namely a light textured plaid blazer over a chambray shirt. He had a thick framed pair of specs that complements his facial structure and messy-style hair. Of course, he still looks like an upper-class office worker albeit emphasizing that he’s a young professional.

The silver haired turns his head upon hearing Daichi’s question. His reaction is really good for an extra–or was that his natural reaction to the question?

“Excuse me, what now?” he asked in confusion, one of his eye brows raised. Oh, so he really is confused.

Daichi sighed in disappointment as he sits on the empty bar stool right beside, “You were supposed to follow the script.”

“Script, what script? I didn’t get any script,” his voice starts to show panic although still controllable.

“Yeah actually there isn’t an official one. I just got a piece of paper that says ‘fake a conversation’ so that’s what I’m trying to do,” Daichi said and earned a relieved sigh from the other.

“Do you always start conversations with random icebreakers like that?” he asked as he fiddles a half empty glass in front of him.

“Well we’re conversing right now, so I guess that pretty much worked out,” Daichi replies.

“Point taken,” he nodded in approval and took a sip from his glass. Although the colour base is exactly like whisky, Daichi knows for certain that the beverage in the glass is no other than tea.

“Suntory whisky is perfect to end the day after hours of work. However, I’d rather have something different this evening,” Daichi carried on his act and earned a small laugh from the other. Daichi leans closer to the bar and raised his hand as if they were in a real pub, “Evening, Noya-san. The usual please."

“Ah look who is back,” the ‘bartender’ shows off his charming smirk, “It’s been a while, Daichi-san. Merlot, is it?”

“As if I’d settle for anything less,” Daichi played his part.

“Ah seriously, you should be the one attending the bar and let me mingle,” Nishinoya chuckled before preparing Daichi his so-called drink.

“You have good taste,” the silver haired boy complimented the exact moment he noticed Daichi’s attention aimed fully towards him.

“Why thank you,” Daichi somehow is sincerely flattered, “I actually just mentioned any kind of red wine that pops into my head.”

Nishinoya shows up again and placed a glass of ‘red wine’ in front of Daichi.

“Thanks, Yuu,” Daichi thanked but he is already too far to hear it.

“Ah the wonderful smell of fine wine,” Daichi raises his glass and observe it like a professional wine-taster.

“Sure hope the bartender properly lets the bottle breathe. See this is why I never order wine in pubs; they never treat it right,” he raised his own glass and casually clinks their glasses before taking a sip. Dim-lighting basked the features of his face, emphasizing the silver-ish color of his hair.

“Was that random conversation faking or do I spy a fellow wine enthusiast?” Daichi asked with his eyes widening in amusement.

“Let’s just say I’m knowledgeable in that field,” he answered, trying to be humble but the smirk on his face shows a hint of pride.

“Sweet,” Daichi murmurs clearly impressed. He took a sip from his glass–ah, grape juice as a non-alcoholic replacement. “Does this connoisseur has a name?”

“Sugawara,” he answers briefly, “Suga for short and that’s my real name, in case you’re wondering.”

Daichi laughed. For a second there he forgot that they were in a movie set.

“Does the wine enthusiast has a name?” Suga asks back.

“Cut!”

In an instant both Daichi and Suga turn their heads towards the director. During shooting they are supposed to act normal as if the camera and crew doesn’t exist but now that the director has called cut, the entirety of the set break its act and synchronously face the director.

“You were obviously holding your laugh there,” the director notified the male lead, “Let’s all start again from the top!”

That was Daichi’s cue to exit the scene and start over.

“See you in a few minutes,” Daichi returns his glass of grape juice to Noya and left the set with a side smile on his face.

 

* * *

 “Take two and–action!”

Daichi made his way to Suga’s side, right across the main leads but still a few meters in the background.

“If you were sent to live on a space station for three months and only allowed to bring three personal items with you, what would they be?” Daichi asked the moment he settles on his seat.

“Whoa slow down there tiger. I don’t even know your name yet,” Suga dodges the question and leans back, “Wait, are we supposed to act as if we know each other or not?”

“They only told us to pretend like we’re in a conversation, so I guess it doesn’t matter?” Daichi gave out his best answer.

“And is it okay that we talk about the shooting in the middle of shooting itself?” Suga asks again.

Daichi scoffs, “Don’t worry. The crew only need background noises and us looking like we’re having a decent discussion. Basically we can talk about anything as long as we look like we’re in a bar.”

“Ah okay, so I can just pretend to stretch my back like this,” Suga slowly sits up and twists his back to both sides, either intentionally or unintentionally letting out a soft mewl before facing Daichi again, “Even though I’m actually stealing a glance at what the main leads are doing?”

“Yeah, exactly,” Daichi said with a chuckle, “Well from my seat I can see the main leads behind you and also the director who is demanding more effort from them.”

“I still don’t have your name,” Suga reminded him, “Or would you like to order your Merlot first?”

“Nah, they didn’t let the bottle breathe. Way to ruin good quality wine,” Daichi even flails his hand in disgust. Suga tried not to laugh in amusement. Even though they’re merely extras at the back of the scene, the director can still see if their action and reaction are not natural.

“I’m Daichi. Pleased to meet you,” Daichi introduced himself with a smile.

“Pleasure is mine,” Suga lifts his glass, still the same prop he used from the first take.

“So do you come here often?” Daichi asked curiously.

Suga shook his head and took a sip of his drink, “First time around, honestly speaking.”

“Ah so that’s why I never see you on set before,” Daichi snapped his fingers, “Wait, you were referring to the movie set, right? Because now that I think about it, it sounds like we’re really conversing in an upscale bar.”

“Yes, I meant the movie set,” Suga elaborates. He rests one of his arm to the bar and turns his body to face Daichi, “I assume you’re a regular extra around here? Because you mentioned something about never seeing me before.”

“Actually no, my sister is the costume coordinator and I often help her carrying outfits to the studio. One day the crew needed more people in the background and just pulled me in because I happen to be on set–and apparently I’m good-looking enough for their standards. I’ve only filled in two or three time before,” Daichi explained his side, not forgetting a glimpse of proud smile knowing his complexion is above average.

“So you know everybody that work here?” Suga asked seemingly more interested in his drink.

“Well I have met everyone at least once before. I’m kind of bad at remembering faces. There are quite a lot of people behind this industry, you know,” Daichi replied. He too leans a bit forward, “However a face such as yours, I don’t think I’d forget that easily.”

“Are you hitting on me?” Suga asked with an enigmatic smile.

“Maybe,” Daichi replied also with an undecipherable smirk, “Not everybody can pull off a messy hair style.”

“A friend dared me to dye it brown, I think I’d give it a try,” Suga casually pushes strands of hair from covering his eyes, “Let’s see if you can still recognize me by then.”

“Challenge accepted,” Daichi slyly responds. Too bad he doesn’t have a drink in his hand, it would have looked fancy to raise his glass and take a sip just now.

“So, Suga,” Daichi starts the conversation again, “What brings you here? I’ve told you about my sister and her annoying habit of making me do her work.”

“I really want to say that I once dreamed of having a career in performing arts but honestly that’s not why I’m here,” Suga answers with a shrug, “I need the extra cash.”

Daichi raised an eye brow.

“Grad school is not cheap,” Suga understood Daichi’s gesture.

Instead of relieving Daichi of his confusion it only brought more questions, “You’re in grad school?”

“International Relations. You’re looking at the future minister of foreign affairs,” Suga confidently said, “Yes, beauty and brains. I’m the whole package.”

“Actually, I’m more surprised to hear that you’re in grad school other than your goal to become minister,” Daichi revealed.

“Ah,” Suga immediately understood that Daichi is referring to his ageless looks, “Don’t fret, it’s a common mistake. I take it as a compliment.”

“You get that quite often, don’t you?”

“Even without this light colored blazer, yes. The coordis even had me put these glasses on, they said it brings out my adorably nerd vibe. They wouldn’t stop squealing when they first put them on me,” Suga gently repositions his specs. Daichi hummed in response. He can picture clearly how his sister’s team would excessively react.

“Hah,” Daichi chuckled, “I can see why they insisted. It suits you.”

Suga also chuckled at the comment and by then Daichi noticed how Suga’s eyes form a slight crescent as his lips spread into a smile, which is nice.

“So what about you Dai – “

“Cut!”

The director’s voice signalled everyone to stop whatever they’re doing.

“Too much small talk. Come on you two, show more interest. This isn’t the first time you two act as a couple. I’m going to let this one pass because it’s still early in the morning. From the top!”

Daichi sighed as he stands up again and lightly dusts his suit, “Hold that thought. I’ll be right back.”

 

* * *

 

“Look alive team, take three and–action!”

Noya had just given Suga another glass of supposedly-whiskey-but-strong-alcoholic-beverages-are-banned-on-scene when Daichi excitedly took his seat.

“If there is an exception to every rule, is there an exception to that rule?”

“Is that how you start conversations?” Noya asked in amusement, “No wonder you’re single like those individually wrapped cheese slices.”

“Shut up,” Daichi snapped.

“Oh, my bad! I forgot you’re in a serious relationship with your laptop,” Noya snarkily added just before he turns around to tend his other ‘guests’.

“You two seem to know each other well,” Suga commented.

Daichi laughed, “His room was across mine in the campus dorms. I spent most of my undergraduate years listening to him nagging like an angry auntie–believe me, he’s worse than my mom and sister combined! Speaking of which, you were about to ask me what I do for a living, right?”

Suga raised his eyebrows as he sips his drink. _Classy_ , Daichi thought.

“I’m attending law school,” Daichi said rather proudly.

“You go to law school?” Suga repeated.

“What, like it’s hard?” Daichi secretly hope Suga would get the Legally Blonde reference.

And jackpot, he did. Suga’s laugh cracked although he quickly got a hold of himself before the director dis them for being too casual in a supposedly high-profile bar.

“Too bad you’re not blond,” Suga commented with the smile still lingering on his face.

“Thank goodness I’m not,” Daichi corrected in an unnecessary serious voice tone.

“Somehow I’m not surprised that you’re in law school. You already look like a lawyer,” Suga stated as he gave Daichi another inspecting look from top to bottom. A smile curled at the corner of his lips just as his eyes met Daichi’s again and leaving Daichi guessing what he has in mind.

“Well that’s disappointing in so many levels,” Daichi pointed out, “First of all, my sister told me about today’s shooting concept and she said that everyone is supposed to look like well-off businessmen. She wouldn’t be pleased to know that her costume design failed to deliver that message. And second – “

At this point Suga turns his body fully facing Daichi while having one arm rested on the bar.

“My goal is to become an attorney. A lawyer is someone who is educated in the law. A person who has been educated in the law will always be addressed as a lawyer, even if he or she does not give legal advice to other people. In other words, a lawyer is simply anyone who has gone through law school – “

“ _Simply_ gone through law school,” Nishinoya cuts off as he pops out of nowhere, “Show off.”

Suga chuckled while Daichi rolled his eyes at the remark.

“Hey Daichi-san, the boys want to go out for dinner tonight and maybe catch a few beers afterwards. You in?” Noya asked as he leans forward to join in the already starting conversation.

“Are you kidding me? I haven’t even had proper breakfast and you’re already discussing dinner,” Daichi sat up in protest. However only two seconds later Daichi’s shoulders relaxed again as he said, “But sure, I’ll be there.”

“Great! You can come too if you want,” Noya turned his attention towards Suga.

“Thanks, I’ll consider it.”

“Don’t you have some grape juice and tea to serve or something?” Daichi butts in before Noya and Suga starts their own conversation.

Noya made a mocking face before leaving their side of the set, “Fine, sheesh, carry on your mischief.”

Daichi waited a couple seconds for Noya to properly leave before continuing.

“Anyways, attorneys graduate from law school and they can also choose to practice law as a profession. However a potential attorney must pass the bar exam to be eligible to practice law within a specific jurisdiction. Apart from performing the basic functions of a lawyer, attorneys can also act as legal representatives for their clients. An attorney does not just interpret the law; he or she also applies his knowledge of the law to provide the needs of his client. Attorneys act as lawyers but not all lawyers can perform the work of an attorney,” Daichi explained further.

Suga lets out an impressed smile and a couple slow clap. He sure does know how to act high class.

“Very well explained,” Suga didn’t mention that he actually knows the difference. He just wants to hear it from Daichi himself and see how serious he is with his career choice, “Have you decided on – “

“Cut, cut it right there!”

“Dammit,” Daichi audibly cursed as the director once again interrupts their talk. He waited impatiently by the side of the set as the director explained the scene to the two main leads for the umpteenth time that particular morning.

 

* * *

 “Still shooting scene number 28,” the director informed through the megaphone with an obvious bore in his voice, “Camera and lights ready. Take four–mark, action!”

“If money and time was no object, what would you be doing now?” Daichi decided to drop the silly icebreakers.

Suga turned his head to face Daichi again, still maintaining a sophisticated body language in contrast to Daichi who is visibly excited to carry on where they left off.

“In a _real_ bar, enjoying a glass of _real_ Suntory whiskey, and having a _real_ conversation with a certain law student,” Suga answered, not realizing how hard it is for Daichi not to react excessively to the statement.

“On second thought, I’d probably still be in bed. It’s a weekend, the only time of the week I get to sleep in,” Suga then adds with a small laugh.

“What was it you wanted to ask me earlier?” Daichi remembered where their talk was cut off.

“Oh right,” Suga clasped both hands, “So have you decided on a field you want to specialize in?”

Daichi tilts his head to think of an answer, “Not quite but I would say something in between administrative and constitutional law. I want to be a member of the Supreme Court Justices Council.”

“You dream big,” Suga commented.

“Says the future minister of foreign affairs,” Daichi replied with a smirk and Suga seems pleased that Daichi remembers.

“I was told that if your dreams don’t scare you they’re not big enough,” Suga said.

“I’d drink to that,” Daichi noted with a chuckle. Too bad this time neither of them had a drink in their hands. Where is Noya when you need him?

“Does that mean chances are we’ll be working for the State Council at the same term?” Suga asked in sudden realization.

Daichi nodded confidently, “Anytime you need legal advice just give me a call.”

“Well to do that properly I would need your number,” Suga responded with a side smile.

“Oooh that was smooth,” Noya remarked from a distance–close enough to hear their conversation but far enough that both Daichi and Suga didn’t realize he’s there. Or maybe they’re just too immersed in their respective roles for that day.

Suga’s sophisticated act dropped within an instant as he broke into an awkward laugh. He covered his mouth as he tried to control his giggle and it kind of disappointed Daichi because he finds Suga’s embarrassed expression beyond adorable. His face turned red and it is even more visible thanks to his light colored hair.

“Sorry, I just – “ he lets out another chuckle and cautiously glanced back to the director in case he disapproves his sudden and presumably unnatural change, “I rarely do stuff like this, oh dear.”

Suga fans himself with his hand and gradually slips back into character, “But it’ll be great if we do keep contact. You know, if you’re interested.”

“One second, I still can’t believe that someone like you would ask for _my_ number,” Daichi lifts his hand while trying to contain his dorky smile. This doesn’t happen often and Daichi doesn’t even care that they’re currently filming a movie.

“Well, yes, it surely will be beneficial if I had contacts in the ministry of foreign affairs and you know someone in the ministry of justice. Networking really is an essential part of our careers,” Daichi said as he regained character, “How about you give me your contact details and I’ll have my secretary arrange a proper meet-up?”

Suga chuckled at Daichi’s efforts to stick to the screenplay. Daichi then pulls out his phone from his pocket and unlocks the screen.

“We should keep this fully professional,” Suga said as he reaches for Daichi’s phone.

“Or not,” Daichi slyly added. He’s been showing off that teasing smirk a couple times already and Suga finds it strangely attractive.

“I’m fine with that too–“

Suga had just entered the first three digits of his phone number when the director’s voice blasted through the megaphones again.

“Stop, no, cut it right there! What do you think you’re doing?!”

Both Daichi and Suga turn their heads facing the director. They both thought their act is too out of place but when the director heatedly stomps his way to the two main leads they let out a sigh of relief and a synchronous giggle while glancing at each other.

Daichi only left the set once Suga hands him back his phone–with his number already saved.

 

* * *

 “Take five and please make this the last–action!”

“If you had the chance to have dinner with anyone dead or alive, who would it be and why?” they have been redoing the take a couple times already and this is the only time Daichi doesn’t seem annoyed by it.

Suga turns his head facing Daichi while still resting both arms on the bar, “You. Because you seem like an interesting person to spend time with.”

“Likewise,” Daichi murmured without hiding the obvious dorky smile on his face.

“Too bad you already have plans with Noya tonight,” Suga mentioned as he unconsciously leans forward closer towards Daichi.

“Nah he’ll do fine without me,” Daichi shrugged off.

“You’re going to ditch Noya just like that?”

“Our friends will also be there, he won’t be miserably alone. I get to see them any other time anyways,” Daichi digs out any kind of excuse he can think of, “On the other hand, going out with you might be a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

 At this point Daichi is also questioning the border between fake and real of their conversation but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t like where it’s heading.

“If I like you enough, chances are there will be a second date,” Suga said with his lips forming a foxy smile.

“Well then, I’ll certainly give in my best effort – “

“For the love of god, CUT!” the director practically yelled and his voice is heard clearly throughout the set even without his megaphone, “You two extras, yeah both of you.”

Daichi and Suga felt their blood suddenly running cold as they realized the director is calling them out. They noticed every pair of eyes on set focused towards them.

“They’re the ones who are supposed to be making eyes and looking like they’re falling in love–not a couple of random extras!” the director screamed, pointing at the main leads and venting out his frustration from their continuous takes, “Stop stealing the spotlight!”

If Daichi could die from embarrassment he probably would, but he sure hopes someone revives him because he has no intention to miss his dinner date tonight.


End file.
